herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kiva Andru
Kiva Andru is one of the main heroes in Megas XLR. She traveled back in time to stop the Gloft from getting Megas. She is voiced by Wendee Lee. Background Kiva served as a military pilot in the year 3037 for the Earth Coalition and was M.E.G.A.S's test pilot during that time. After being sent back in time only to find M.E.G.A.S was destroyed and ultimately rebuilt (and heavily modified) by Coop, she assaults he and Jamie with two other mechs, attempting to retrieve the robot. After being defeated by Megas at the hands of Coop, as well as witnessing his victory over the Glorft, she reluctantly starts to train Coop to fight in Megas. Kiva continues to be stuck in the past unable to repair the time flux in Megas. Her deep seeded hatred for the Glorft is apparent in the series and she has shown she can and will do whatever it takes to defeat them. Though she is shown not to like either Coop or Jamie in the beginning of the series, her attitude gradually warms to them over the course of the show. Kiva appears not to like anything in the past except slushies and potentially beef jerky (in the episode All I Wanted was a Slushie Coop offers to bring her beef jerky). Biography Season 1 Kiva served as a military pilot in the year 3037 for the Earth Coalition and was M.E.G.A.S's test pilot during that time. In an attempt to revert the outcome of the war, she tried to send the M.E.G.A.S robot back in time to the Battle of the Last Stand in the year 3035, in order to tip the scales of Earth's last major offensive against the Glorft. However, a malfunction in the time flux drive sent it back to the 1930s and Kiva (joined by two other mechs) to 'The Present' (early 2000s). After being soundly defeated by Coop in Megas, she tries to steal it back, only to find the heavy modification done by Coop has rendered it unpilotable by anyone except him. In order to defend earth from a Glorft attack force, Kiva is forced to take the back seat to Coop as he defeats the Glorft. Finding herself stuck in the past, she decides to stay on and train Coop with the hope of bringing him into the future to help change the outcome at the Battle of the Last Stand. Kiva begins to both train Coop as well as repair the time flux drive in Megas. She accompanies Coop and Jamie to the Galactic Combat Federation where she tries to salvage parts for the drive before being captured after she has to fight for both Jamie and herself losing possession of all the salvaged. In All I Wanted Was a Slushie, Kiva begins to fulfill her role as back-seat navigator and strategizer. She displays her lack of understanding of both 20th century Earth and the society that both Jamie and Coop come from. Relationships Coop - Coop and Kiva have a good if not slightly strange friendship. She is sometimes frustrated by Coop's mannerisms or attitudes regarding issues, but has growing faith in his capabilities and both care about one another's well-being. Jamie - Jamie and Kiva have a love-hate relationship, with Jamie usually insulting her for being too confused about the past. Kiva enjoys to make fun of Jamie as well, usually making remarks on how foolish or weak he is. Though it never develops during the series, the relationship between the two is foreshadowed as romantic. Between Jamie's mutual attraction to Ally (Kiva's distant ancestor) and the relationship between alternative Jamie and alternative Kiva, it is hinted. Goat - She finds him disturbing, yet funny. She frequently gets mad at him when he calls her "Red". Captain Jean-Michel Warlock - A space pirate and captain of the pirate battleship Saving Grace. He vowed to obtain Kiva some day, wanting her to be his queen. Personality and Skills Kiva is tough, fearless and intelligent beyond her years. She has a no-nonsense personality but adopts a small sense of humor as the series progresses. She is also shown to be very laid-back and easygoing with others whom she confronts, and is seen getting along with her peers. Kiva is extremely skilled at robotics and hand to hand combat. She also tried to train Coop with her skills but does it in different ways. Trivia *Kiva was born on September 15, 3012. This marks her age at 25 years old due to the series starting in the year 3037. *Kiva has a plug-like cybernetic implant on the back of her skull. In the first episode, this was used to biomechanically link her to her personal robot, although it is never seen in use again after she becomes trapped in the past. *Ally is her ancestor from the past. *She often refers to Coop and Jamie as "apes", an insult to their supposed evolutionary youth compared to her own. Gallery Megasxlr_Kiva_1024x768.png Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Martial Artists